


adjustement is hard

by HarbingerofSad



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (temporary), :), Adjusting, Adopted Siblings, Adoption, Bonding, Brotherly Love, Distrust, Family Dynamics, Feelings, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Ignoring lore because I am Not Caught Up, Literally everything is ok, Memory Issues, No Romance, No Slash, Not Canon Compliant, Phil is a dad, Ranboo is adopted and everyone adjusts to this, Ranboo needs a hug, Ranboo needs help, SBI family dynamics, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Techno needs a hug, Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), The whole family is together, adopted family, anxiety disorders, bad dad Philza where, haha Insane Wilbur who?, like two months behind pog, nothing bad happens, they all good, they all need help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingerofSad/pseuds/HarbingerofSad
Summary: Technoblade finds Ranboo after he leaves L’Manburg. He sees this shaking kid leaning against a tree, and while he feels a bit of pity, he otherwise doesn’t care much. The voices in his head are screaming about  what would Phil do? They want him to take the kid in, not that Techno cares. But the kid is right under a hive he wants to collect honey from. He needs that honey. He takes a deep breath, preparing for some Tommy-esque demon child, and says "Move."The kid isn't like Tommy, Once he realizes someone is standing over him he apologizes profusely, stands up and shifts to the side. Apologizing all the way. The kid gets up like it hurts, his eyes are averted like he’s scared, but the glimpse Techno gets tells him they're glazed like he’s listening to something in his own head, and he’s wringing his hands like he expects the worst. There are burns on his palms, running down his cheeks, and his clothes are absolutely soaked through with snow.Techno doesn’t care about this kid or what happens to him.He really, really doesn’t. But.He gestures at the kid to follow him, and when the kid does, he curses himself in his head. What the fuck is he doing. He must be going insane.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 19
Kudos: 265





	adjustement is hard

**Author's Note:**

> first work on ao3 go brrrrrrrr
> 
> First chapter is kind of a test, seeing how long I want chapters to be and such. If you feel like it, tell me how long you like chapters being? plus any grammar/ typing/ spelling errors I didn't notice. 
> 
> This chapter is mostly (spoiler) Techno finding Ranboo and deciding to look after him. They meet, talk a tiny bit because dialogue is hard, and travel. My headcanon is that Technos house is amore real-life distance from L'Manburg, a couple days trip and stuff. 
> 
> Light mentions of trauma and physical injuries, if that makes you squeamish, beware!
> 
> Also nothing bad really happens, Dream is still vaguely evil but he's not part of the story, so it's fine. 
> 
> 7 Chapters for now, may be subject for change. Anyway, enjoy o/
> 
> :)

Technoblade finds Ranboo after he leaves L’Manburg, after him and Phil have built their own commune out in the arctic. He sees this poor shaking kid, leaning against a tree, and while he feels a bit of pity, he otherwise doesn’t care much. (Why was the kid this far out of town anyway?) The voices in his head are screaming about brothers, Tommy and Wilbur, and what would Phil do? They want him to take the kid in, but Techno doesn’t care much actually. He might even recognize the kid, he’s pretty sure he’s a friend of Tommy’s. Not that Techno cares. In fact, it probably discourages him even more from listening to the voices. 

But the kid is right under a hive he wants to collect honey from, so he can't avoid the kid all together. Before he speaks he braces himself for someone like Tommy. Surely, Ranboo and Tommy are similar the way that Tubbo and Tommy are similar. Tubbo isn’t bad, Techno likes him, but he’s still a lot for the antisocial Technoblade to put up with. And he set out today with the express purpose of being alone. So he braces himself, and says “Move.” to the kid. And once Ranboo realizes Techno is talking to him, he apologizes profusely before standing up (clumsily, like his legs are numb) and shifts out of the way, and Techno appreciates it. It’s very Something-Tommy-Would-Never-Do, and it’s nice, and not what Techno expected. 

But Ranboo gets up like it hurts, his spine and shoulders are hunched like he’s hiding, his eyes are averted like he’s scared, but the glimpse Techno gets tells him they're glazed like he’s listening to something in his own head and he’s wringing his hands like he expects the worst. There are burns on his palms, burn marks running down his cheeks, and his clothes are absolutely soaked through with snow.

Techno really doesn’t care about this kid or what happens to him, but...

He really, really doesn’t. But.

Techno collects his honey, convinces himself that he’s going insane, and when all his jars are full he lightly touches Ranboo’s shoulder to get his attention again, and jerks his head so the kid will follow him. He looks confused, but after a moment of hesitation he does. He trails behind Techno at a respectful distance, confused but quiet, and doesn’t even ask about where they're going. 

(Techno tells himself he brought the kid because Ranboo is polite, which he could use in his life, and ignores the thoughts that go along the lines of “he’s gonna be my favourite little brother” or “Phil would be proud.” Clearly, that's Chat, not his own thoughts. He would never think that.)

Techno had walked quite a way away from everything. He purposefully went to the farthest bee hive he could think of on his quest, wanting a couple days to himself. Honestly, L’Manburg was a bit closer to where they are then the commune is. Anyway, didn't Ranboo live in L’Manburg? 

Before he kidnaps the kid he should probably ask whether the kid wants to go with him at all. (Plus, the kid was wearing sneakers that were incredibly worn down, not to mention completely waterlogged. If the kid did want to come with Techno, they’d need to stop anyway to get him some proper dang footwear. It wouldn't hurt to get him better clothing too. There must be some villagers that would trade for clothing somewhere in that whole damned country.)

Cautiously, because maybe the kid is like Tommy and Techno just hasn't activated that part of his personality yet, he speaks again. “So, I'm bringing you back to my commune, if you want to go.” He pauses, in case the kid is feeling like saving Techno some trouble and giving him a straight answer just at that. Sadly, the kids eyes are still mostly glazed over, he's probably still too confused and overwhelmed to make decisions right now. Very well, Techno would take the kid to his house, give him time to calm down while he found some villagers, and then see where the kid was at. “Before we go there though, we should go back to your house so you can grab anything you need. We’ll get you some proper clothes for the Arctic too.”

Satisfied that now everything he should say has been said, Techno starts again forward, and the kid again dutifully follows him. Honestly, it's a good walk. The sun is out, there are some birds in the distance, a warm breeze occasionally passes through. If Techno were anyone else, he’d probably be smiling. Well, the kid wasn't smiling, but clearly something happened recently that messed with his headspace, so it was understandable. With the milder terrain, they make it back to L’Manburg before the sun sets, the trip only taking two thirds of a day. They get to the area closer to Dream’s lands than L’Manburg, so it takes a few minutes, but Techno understands why Ranboo is so rattled. Where they had built a nice little neighbourhood of houses, including Ranboos house, there was instead a very large and very deep hole. It appeared to have been made with some very extreme explosions, and it looked like it went down to at least halfway to bedrock. Which would’ve been kind of traumatizing for anyone to see, besides it blowing up Ranboos' actual house. Losing your home to huge explosions was never fun. 

But, well, fuck. If the kid did need something from in his house it was gone now, blown up and disintegrated. Which would probably mean that he would be more likely to come with Techno now. But it would be a lot harder now to find some alive villagers, since the place he wanted to look no longer really existed. And the cherry on top of the cheery sundae, he had just taken this dreary, overwhelmed and traumatized kid back to the thing that probably traumatized him. This could not be good for the kids mental health. He couldn't take him back to Dream’s lands, because while there were standing buildings, there was also Dream. And if Techno had to take one guess as to who blew up the country, he’d put all his money on green. So, no villagers, no new clothing for Ranboo, and nothing of the kids own to make him feel more comfortable. Shit. 

Well, if Techno was anything, he was up for a challenge. First things first, take the kid far away from this damned place. Thankfully, Techno had spent a lot of time around these parts before he settled in the Arctic, and he knew of a village with an Inn not too far away. They could probably get there only a few hours after sunset, and they'd get beds and food with the emeralds Techno always had on him. He’d just have to cross his fingers that they also had someone who would trade clothes, and that those clothes would be suitable for his home. With their luck so far, there wouldn't be anyone selling clothing and if there was, it’d be clothing made for the savanna and Techno would have to make the clothes himself. And Techno was not a very good seamstress. Whatever, at the very least they needed a bed and food. 

Techno sighed, nudged the kids shoulder, and started gently leading them back the way they came. The kids eyes had faded back away from confusion, and he seemed more settled in the passive cloudy look he’d had when Techno first found him. That was no good, staying like that was bad for your mental health. Phil was better at getting people to come back to themselves and Techno was frankly more concerned about food and sleep, but he could try. The only subjects he knew a lot about, enough to talk for hours on end about, that weren't filled with violence and bloodshed was botany and Greek Mythology. And as Wilbur told him often, hearing him talk about botany was a “speedy one way trip to having some good dreams.” Mythology it was then. 

They were halfway up the staircase that led to the Prime Path, when he started talking about everything he knew about Hephaestus. Hephaestus was one of them most chill gods, didn't even cheat on his wife, and adopted a kid with her even after she cheated on him. He was probably a good way to start. 

They walked for maybe two hours, the sun setting in front of them, an end to what would've been a pretty good day in another universe. The skies remained clear, the wind stayed warm, the birds felt particularly musical and sang all throughout the day. Techno couldn't help looking behind him, where Ranboo was still dutifully following him, and feeling like the world was kind of cruel for the niceness of the day, when Ranboo was clearly not doing so well. The haziness in his eyes had faded a bit, but he was by no means present. The burns on his cheeks started to heal, scabbing over painfully, but his hands still looked terrible. The dampness from the snow had faded down his pant leg, drying as they walked, aided by the warm air, but his shoes were still trashed. If the kid weren't so much taller than him, he would be tempted to carry him, rather than make him walk. 

Techno had just finished his rant about Achilles and Patroclus being unfairly disregarded in modern culture, and how much of a tragedy it was that Patroclus didn't get the attention he deserved, when the kid finally spoke again to him. 

Quietly, with a clearly audible shake in his voice, and a rasp caused by going so long without speaking, he said, “Uh, Mr. Technoblade?” His hands, that had been swinging by his side for most of the day, returned to his front so he could wring them together. “Um, why are you- why- uh, where are you taking me?” The clouds had not faded all the way out of his eyes but this was still progress, Techno was glad. 

Techno wondered if the nervous habits, the stuttering and the ‘Mr.’ were the result of nerves, fear, pre-existing anxiety-type afflictions, or whatever had happened to him before Techno saw him. Every millisecond that passed without an answer made Ranboo wring his hands harder and faster, it looked painful. He responded, “A village not too far, maybe another hour or hour and a half. You need new clothes, and we both need food and beds.”

A succinct, informative reply of more than a couple words. Two whole sentences. He had been trying harder to convey information in more words after Phil told him he was too brisk and too blunt in his speech. Phil would be proud. 

“Okay, um, why?” The kids’ voice still shook. 

“Why do you need new clothes? They're kind of soaked through, your shoes especially.”

Ranboo shook his head brusquely. “No, I mean, why are you taking me there? Or, why are you bringing me with you anyway?”

“Your house got blown up didn't it?” Techno may be trying to convey more information, but he was still Technoblade. The little devil on his shoulder laughed at the vague reply, and he found it kind of funny to ignore the question he knew Ranboo was actually asking. The voices were mad at him for being thick-headed on purpose. 

Ranboo was clearly not impressed, and maybe getting kind of frustrated. But the more involved he got in trying to convey his point, the clearer his eyes appeared. No matter how mad he got, Techno would consider this a win. Ranboo briefly glanced at the sky, like Phil did when he half-wanted some god to strike him down, or at least give him the strength he needed to deal with his three sons. There was a glint in his eye like he wanted to glare at Techno but he held it back. Techno was impressed, considering the day he’s had. A couple beats, and he spoke, “No, I mean like, why am I following you? Why did you tell me to follow you? Why do you care about my clothes, why are you trying to feed me, why are you getting me a place to sleep? This doesn't make any sense!”

Techno might have to retract his earlier pride, the kid was spiraling fast back into panic and confusion. His eyes were wide, the wringing of his hand gained speed rapidly, his tail was flicking in every direction and his eyes were darting around non-stop. Quick, he had to somehow… comfort the kid. Oh god. “Hey hey, uhh, it's okay, kid. I just figured you looked like you could use some help? You were kind of lying in the snow, by yourself, far away from where I thought your house was.” The kid was starting to calm a bit, having some questions answered, but at this point Techno was panic-babbling. He was not good at dealing with emotional situations. “And uhh, I figured if you need a house you could stay at mine? We have a whole sort of commune now but uh, it's in the arctic. Your shoes really wouldn't work in the Arctic at all, so you would need new ones, um. And we went back to L’Manburg but it was blown up so then I figured you could really use a place to stay, um.”

Techno cut himself off finally when he glanced up and saw the kid smiling softly at him. Not panicked. Success? Getting the kid to stop panicking was the whole goal, technically, but now the kid was smiling at him. And the voices were making fun of him for being an “uwu techno-tsun-chan” and this was more embarrassing then he was prepared for. God, all he wanted was a couple days to be on his own. (He held off a blush by pure willpower, not that he’d admit it.) Techno didn't really know how to move on from this. Honestly, talking more at this point seemed like a bad idea. 

Best to just keep walking then. Ranboo would follow, and they didn't have to talk about his outburst. It would be fine.

The kid starts humming as he walks, probably thinking about what Techno had said. As payback for the kid not asking about his nervous ramblings, and not teasing him, he doesn't ask the kid to stop. He's generous like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. 2k words of mostly Techno Having Thoughts. How was it for my first chapter ever? The next chapters will all probably be longer, don't know if I like how short this was. 
> 
> Again, prolly 7 chapters. Maybe not, but maybe. 
> 
> Another chapter soon-ish.
> 
> Also, anyone read the Song of Achilles? Good gosh dang book.
> 
> :)


End file.
